


[Fanart] As If Nothing Really Matters

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various <i>Carry On</i> doodles and drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something That Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: it's not the teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/147243733415/so-ive-been-reading-carry-on-by-rainbow-rowell)


	2. Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/136295109740)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/147305218055/insp)


End file.
